Reforming Bonds
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Eleven years ago, Jack's father left him and his mother. He promised Jack he'd come back, but Jack highly doubts that now, after eleven years, his father remembered the promise. But now his dad's back, taking an unwilling Jack to a place know as Xavier's Institute. Logan and Jack Father/son. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE OF THIS! MIGHT CONTAIN TINY BIT OF OOC IN IT!
1. Long Lost Father

**Sorry that I haven't written or updated anything in a long time! I've just been so darn busy x.x**

**Anyway, this was just a random idea. I was experimenting with stuff, and this is what I got! I'd like to know what you guys think! I'm sorry if either Jack or Logan seem OOC in this x.x Anywho, disclaimer's on my profile, same for all my other stories too! ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Some day, Jack, you'll understand. Some day, I'll come back, I promise, but right now I can't stay here. I love ya."_

That was what Jack's father had said to him eleven years ago.

Yet, even after so long, the teen still didn't understand, and highly doubted his dad would come home.

Not that he'd thought his father would. No, he left, he was bound to never come back.

Jack sighed as he stared at his calender a moment longer, then burried his head in his hands, the day burned in his mind.

Today was it. The same day his father left.

Jack glanced at his clock, the red LED numbers blinking at him.

4:45 pm.

Four more hours until it was officially twelve years.

Jack furiously shook his head, raven hair whipping about as he did so. No, he wouldn't think about it!

Standing, Jack went to his dresser, rumaging through the drawers. It was Friday, and he planned to spend his night relaxing while his mom worked a late shift at the hospital and Arcee was away on recon. It was a rare treat, and he planned to enjoy it to its fullest.

Deciding on clothing that was comfortable, he quickly changed into simple sweats and a plain t-shirt.

He went downstairs, but paused halfway to examine a picture on the wall that was on the staircases right.

The picture was in an old, black painted wood frame, the glass dusty.

A young woman, easy to recognize as his mother when she was in her early twenties, smiled at the camera. Her hair was shorter back then, held back from her face by a headband. She looked much less worried back then too, Jack remembered that without the picture even. She also smiled more then too.

In front of her was a small boy. Jack, back when he was four. He was staring in awe at the camera, large, blue-grey eyes shining happily. He was smiling widely, tiny teeth showing. His raven locks were unruly, looking as though it'd never been touched with a brush (except Jack knew different, remembering with a wince how many times his mom tried to get a brush through his hair).

Then, crouching beside him, giving the toddler a one armed hug...was Jack's dad. Logan.

A man gave a small smile, which looked rare on his stern face. He looked like he hadn't shaved recently, and had black hair that was just as wild as the little boy's. His dark eyes looked almost feral in a way. His skin was darker than that of the other two people, which was a sharp contrast to see in the photo.

Jack shook his head, quickly going down the remaining steps, ignoring how they creaked under his feet.

He entered the livingroom where the tv waited, along with a couch, chair and coffee table.

Turning to the kitchen which was connected to the livingroom, Jack went in, starting to pop some popcorn.

What movie to watch, he mused, going to look over the dvds.

He paused, looking up, brow furrowed when he thought he heard something. He then shook his head. The house was old, it made noises, so it was nothing he decided.

Picking a movie, he put it into the dvd player, then went, getting the popcorn.

He sat on the couch, starting the movie as he ate a handful of popcorn.

He went through a few movies, then found his favorite.

Soon, he was wrapped up in the movie...

So wrapped up that he didn't see something, or rather, some_one_, creep into the room.

Dark eyes watched Jack with a soft gaze for a long few minutes.

Jack paused, hand halfway to his mouth when he frowned. He felt like...like he was being watched.

He checked his cellphone to see the time. 9:37.

His mom and Arcee would be gone awhile longer.

Jack tensed when he heard something. A...a footstep?

He then slowly turned.

Jack gasped, jumping to his feet and stumbling back when he saw a dark figure watching him.

He then took in a deep breath, going to scream-!

The man darted forward, covering his mouth with a large, callused and rough hand.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and slight fear. No. Nonononononono!

It was...it was his _dad_..!

"Jack, Jack, it's okay, it's me! Jus' relax."

Jack didn't listen to the man, instead struggling, trying to get away.

"Jack! It's okay!" The man tried again, surprised.

Logan gave a yell of pain when Jack bit down, hard, on his hand. He pulled back, cradling his hand, and the teen bolted.

"Jack! Jack, wait!"

The youth refused to stop, grabbing his cellphone and running up the stairs. He went into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He leaned against the door, trying to get his hands to stop shaking as he dialed the 'bot base.

He held it to his ear as it rang. A moment later, the door began to shake as Logan pounded on it, yelling.

"Jack! I'm not gonna hurt ya! Open th' door!"

Jack gulped, praying for Ratchet to pick up.

A moment later there was a click, and Jack nearly fell to the ground in relief when he heard Ratchet's voice.

"Jack? Why are you calling so la-"

"Ratchet! I need help!" Jack cut him off, panic evident in his hoarse, cracking voice.

"Jack?! Jack, what-?!"

Jack cried out in pain as the door he leaned on splintered in two, splinters burying into his back. He fell with a thud, phone flying from his hand.

Logan came into the room, looking for Jack. His eyes widened when he saw the pained teen.

"Dammit!" He hissed, kneeling down to examine the teen's back. He looked up when he heard a voice from the phone.

"Jack?! Jack! What's going on?!"

Logan growled, eyes narrowing as he stood and stalked over.

Jack winced as there when there was a sickening crunch as his father stepped on the phone, crushing it.

The raven youth forced himself to sit up, crawling back as he stared at his dad, scared.

"Wh-why are you here?!" He demanded, voice cracking slightly with fear.

Logan looked up, and his eyes softened. He moved forward, holding his hands up in a non-threatening way.

"Jack, c'mon, don't tell me ya forgot? I told ya I'd come back."

The teen scooted back more as the man approached, then winced when his injured back ran into the wall.

"S-stay away from m-me!"

Logan frowned, brow furrowed.

"Jack, ya know I won't hurt ya. C'mon, let me see yer back."

Jack only stared at him with mistrust.

"W-what do y-y-you want?"

The man crouched down, trying to look less threatening (though considering how fearsome he looked in general, that was a hard feat).

"Jay, jus' relax. I'm here, jus' like I promised."

"Yeah, like you promised _eleven years ago_!" Jack hissed venomously.

Logan flinched, grimacing. Ouch.

"I'm sorry, alright? I got amnesia, I only got my memories back recen'ly."

"I wish you'd forgoten forever!" Jack snapped, voice hoarse.

Logan sighed, frowning. He didn't look angry, but dissapointed instead.

"Jack, ya know ya don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't!"

Sighing, the man moved forward and Jack gave a yell of anger, surprise and fear as his father carefully slung him over his shoulders. He tried to make sure he didn't put strain on the teen's injured back.

"P-put me down! Dammit, leave me alone!"

"Jus' calm down. Yer gonna make your back hurt even more."

"Well if you didn't break the damn door down I wouldn't be hurt in the first place!"

Jack struggled fiercely as he was carried outside.

Growling in frustraition, Logan went into the back yard where a large...large...Jack didn't even know what it was.

The teen struggled even more as Logan moved towards it. No! He had to get away! The 'bots would come, he just had to buy time some way, _any_ way!

But his father was too strong, and managed to get him inside.

Jack growled, screaming angrily as he writhed about while Logan wrestled him into a seat, locking the seatbelts into place.

"Dammit Jack! Ya gotta stop it! Yer gonna hurt yerself!" The man ground out, grabbing the teen's upper arms to try and still his movements.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded. "I don't want to go with you!"

"Look, ya prob'ly don't understand, but somethin's gonna happen, prob'ly soon! This is fer the best, ya gotta trust me on tha', Jack." Logan tried.

Jack continued to struggle, the seatbelts straining as he pushed against them.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Logan sighed, then brought a hand up.

There was a strange sound, and Jack froze, gaping in shock and horror as three blades shot out from his father's knuckles.

"Wh-wh-what the-?! Wh-wh-?! H-h-how-?!"

"Woah! Woah, easy there..!" Logan soothed, the blades vanishing into his knuckles as he gently ran a hand through the teen's hair.

Jack quivered, now afraid more than anything.

"Look, I promise I'll explain ev'rythin' to ya, okay? But this ain't the place 'r time." Logan assured, trying to calm his son.

"I-I don't want t-to go with you!"

"Yer mom won't understand, a'right? Ya can't stay here. Some weird stuff is gonna happen, an' it might even be painful. Yer mom wouldn't know what ta do. Once all this is done, I'll bring ya back, alright?"

"Why should I turst you?! It took you eleven fragging years to fulfil your last damn 'promise'!"

Logan winced. He never knew words could hurt.

Sighing, he sat down.

Jack felt panicked as they took to the air.

This couldn't be happening!


	2. Strange Place and New Faces

**Hey everyone! Thank you SOOOOO much for all the reviews! I was so happy! *Teary eyes***

**So, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long! I had a veeeeerrrrryyyy long week x.x**

**Anywho! Please enjoy this chapter, and if you have any ideas, please tell me, because I love to hear ideas and I don't know where I'm going with this story right now XP**

* * *

Logan looked over to Jack. The teen had quickly worn himself out, and now slept peacefully.

He looked so different from when he'd been little. But he still had the same black hair, same pale skin and innocent eyes. But to see him so scared before...it just about broke his heart.

When Logan had remembered he had a wife...a _son_...He'd just about jumped out the window to go find them. The professor and Jean, not ones to pry, were surprised when they'd felt such happy and excited emotions from the gruff man.

Logan had, the very moment he managed to calm down, gone and begun to search for them. More specifically, for his _son_. He'd remembered making the child a promise, and also was worried that Jack inherited the X-gene from him. If Jack had a temper like him...the results would be _disasterous_.

It hadn't taken long, thanks to social networking sites online (and he might've, just _maybe _used Cerbro when everyone was asleep). He found Jack was in Jasper, his mom working as a nurse, the teen himself having a part-time job.

When he'd snuck into the house and seen Jack again for the first time, laughing at something on the tv, Logan had almost gone over and hugged him right away. Almost.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the institute coming into view. The sun was rising by now, the night having passed.

He carefully landed, trying to make it as smooth as possible as to not jostle awake his son.

Standing, he went, undoing the seatbelts that held Jack snugly. When picking him up, Logan was again surprised by how light the teen was.

"Damn, does he even eat?" He mumbled to himself as he went down the ramp.

He then saw everyone waiting for him right in the hanger room.

Great.

The students and teachers looked shocked when they saw the teen slung over the man's shoulders. Almost even more surprising was the worry on Logan's face.

"McCoy. I need yer help. Jack 'ere's injured."

The other man, blue and not so human looking, looked surprised, but then nodded.

"This way." He said, leading Logan to the school medbay.

Carefully, the gruff man set his passenger down on one of the beds, turning him onto his belly as to not cause more pain to his back. Logan grimaced, as did the other teachers and students when they saw the youth's blood-stained shirt.

"Logan." Ororo spoke up, concern clear in her rich voice. "Who is this boy?"

Dark eyes glanced at the woman for only a moment before returning to Jack. Logan then crossed his arms.

"It's...it's a long story. One I don't feel like tellin'."

Professor X moved forward.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to, Logan. Because this doesn't look good at the moment."

Logan sighed, frown deepening. The Prof. was right. Him leaving at night, then returning with a teen that was hurt? It was downright suspiscious and nearly screamed kidnapping.

Then again, Logan mused, it kind of was. Jack hadn't come willingly in the slightest, in fact Logan's hand still hurt from when Jack bit him.

He was quiet for a long moment, the others patiently waiting for an answer to Ororo's question. Finally, the gruff mutant spoke.

"A few days ago, maybe a week? I remembered somethin'. Somethin' important. Turns out I had a wife, June. An'...An' a son." He nodded at the teen McCoy tended to, "Jack."

"Woah! You have, like, a kid?!" Kitty exclaimed, just as shocked as the others.

Logan gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Heh, yeah. I was s'prised too. I nearly jumped ou' th' window to go find 'em right then an' there. But I got a hold o' myself. I did some research, tried ta find out where they were. I remembered makin' a promise ta Jack, when 'e was younger. I promised I'd come back.

"I couldn't break my promise ta him. Espesially now. He's prob'ly got the X-gene, and his mom wouldn't know what ta do, an' if he's got a temper like me...I can't even 'magin what'd happen."

Logan paused, hesitating. It was rare to see the man hesitate.

"An'...I remembered why I left. People were after me. An' I couldn't let them go after Jack. I love 'im too much. So I figured it'd be best to-...to..."

The man's voice faded when McCoy peeled off Jack's shirt.

Besides the large splinter wounds that bled ever slugishly, there were scars.

Terrible, _terrible_ scars.

Very few were small. Most were large. Some looked like burn marks, others like they'd been gruesome cuts. The teen had ugly bruises of a sickly yellow, or in the case of other, new bruises, a dark blue-purple-black.

A growl came from Logan's throat. Who _dared_ to hurt his son?!

Ororo lay a comforting hand on the feral man's arm to calm him as McCoy examined to bruises and old scars.

"These aren't that old..." The blue man mumbled. "Gained in the past year or so, I'd say. The newest is a couple months old."

Logan moved away from Ororo, and the mutants all watched in surprise as a shockingly gentle and soft look crossed his face. Logan gently carded a hand through Jack's hair.

After a moment, Rogue went, grabbing a chair for the man and bringing it over.

"'Ere Mr. Logan." She said, putting it beside the teen's bed.

The man grunted in thanks, sitting down. His eyes never left Jack as he petted the teen's soft, raven hair.

McCoy tended to Jack's back, carefully removing large splinters and disinfecting them with cottonballs and aniceptic.

The teen winced, face contorting with pain as the sting broke through his dreams.

"Hey, it's okay, Jay." Logan murmured. "Jus' relax..."

The voice seemed to sooth the youth, who relaxed under the man's voice and touch.

McCoy quickly bandaged the injuries on Jack's back with practiced ease, ensuring the gauze was tight, but not too tight.

"There. It should heal up nicely as long as he doesn't reopen those cuts." He said to Logan. The man nodded.

"Alright. Thanks."

McCoy hummed in reply.

"Not a problem. But where will he be staying? We don't have a room ready for him."

"He'll stay 'n my room 'til we can." Logan replied simply. He then carefully scooped up the teen, holding him with tender care that was rare to see from him.

Jack curled, nuzzling closer to the man's chest, unconsciously seeking comfort in his sleep. Logan chuckled warmly, holding him closer.

Jean smiled at the sight, then moved to the door, holding it open.

Logan went through and Jean followed him out to help with the doors the man couldn't open with his armful of Jack.

"He looks so peaceful..." She murmured, smiling at the sight of the younger teen. Logan hummed in agreement.

"Yeah."

Jean grimaced then.

"I wonder how he got all those scars though. I mean...He's only a kid, he's younger than Scott and I, even."

Logan nodded, growling darkly.

"Whoever gave 'im them better hope they never run inta' me." He stated, voice angry.

Jean held the door to Logan's room open, letting the man slide past.

"Breakfast is in an hour." She supplied, smiling. "Don't be late, or Ororo will get angry with you. _Again_."

Logan winced, remembering the last time he'd skipped a meal. Ororo had _not_ been happy with him.

"Got it. Thanks kid."

Jean smiled, nodding.

"No problem. See you later." She said, leaving, shutting the door behind herself.

Logan carefuly lay Jack on the bed, pulling the blanket to the teen's shoulders.

The raven youth stirred, but then settled once more after snuggling into the warm covers. Logan chuckled, feathering Jack's hair fondly.

He'd missed Jack.

* * *

Jack awoke to a sore back. What happened...?

He rolled onto his side, blinking a few times, trying to straighten his thoughts and banish the fog from his head.

He'd been at home, watching a movie...

Jack gasped, eyes snapping open as he sat up quickly, looking around in fear and confusion. He then groaned, curling slightly as his back protested painfully.

Where was he?! His dad kidnapped him, but that was the only thing he really remembered!

Jack stood, albeit wobbily. He caught himself by putting a hand on the wall by the bed. He looked around more closely.

It was a simple room. A window on the back wall looked out over a yard and forest. Beside the bed was a small bedside table, a lamp on it. There was a dresser in the corner, and a desk with an old chair. Strange marks were in the walls, on the desk, dresser and beside table.

And image of the blades that came from his father's knuckles flashed through Jack's head, and he gulped.

He had to get out of here. Now.

Jack jumped with a yelp when the door suddenly opened.

A woman with dark skin and beautiful, white hair entered the room. A tray was in her hands, food piled on it. She saw Jack and worry crossed her face.

"You should be resting, dear!" She chided, setting the tray on the desk. Jack watched her warily, eyes shining with fear.

The woman moved over, gently pushing him down to sit on the bed. Jack quickly shook off the hand, jumping up and stumbling away from her.

"Wh-who are you?! Where am I?!" He demanded, voice wavering, showing just how afraid he was.

The woman held her hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Easy there, it's okay. You're safe, I promise. You're still recovering from those back injuries you got. Please, at least sit down and eat something?" She said softly.

Jack examined her closely, suspiscious.

She seemed to be telling the truth. Her form wasn't tense, and her eyes showed worry.

Slowly, very hesitantly, Jack went over to the bed, carefully sitting. Yet, he refused to touch the food, worried that it was poisoned.

"Who...who are you?" Jack asked again, voice still quivering.

"My name is Ororo. I am a friend of your father."

Jack immediately tensed at the mention of his dad. His eyes narrowed.

"What is this place?" He hissed, shoulders stiff.

Ororo frowned slightly, worried about the teen.

"You are at Xavier's institute. It's a school for talented children. Your father and I both are teachers here, in fact."

Jack nearly laughed at the thought of his dad being a teacher. His father was always a gruff, bad tempered man. He only ever showed how nice he was around June and Jack.

"I want to go home." He said bluntly. "I can't stay here. My mom and friends are probably really worried!"

Ororo grimaced.

"I'm afraid that decision is Logan's, not mine. Now please, eat a little, at least. I promise the food isn't poisoned."

Jack scowled, glaring at the food. He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it hesitantly.

Ororo sighed. She really wished the youth would eat more than that, but she didn't want to force anything.

They both jumped when the door opened. Jack's scowl then deepened when Logan stepped in, a man in a wheelchair following, another man pushing the chair. But the man pushing the wheelchair was...was blue..?

Jack stood sharply, ignoring his sore back as he edged away from the adults.

Logan's expression softened when he saw Jack.

"Hey Jay, you feelin' better?"

Jack didn't reply, instead glaring at the man.

Concern crossed his dad's face.

"Jay?"

"I want to go home." The teen demanded, voice harsh.

Logan blinked, recoiling slightly as though struck. He recovered quickly though.

"Jack, ya need to jus' rela-"

"What I _need_ is to go back home! You _kidnapped_ me! That's illegal, and I really don't want to be here!"

"I know it's illegal, Jay! But I just...I missed ya, and you sure weren't listening to anythin' I was saying!" Logan pointed out.

"Well excuse me for being scared! You didn't exactly knock on the door, more of broke into the house then destroyed my bedroom door!" Jack snapped.

Logan grimaced slightly. That was true, actually.

"I know, Jack. I don't blame ya, but I really didn't think ya'd be scared of me. Ya know I'd never hurt you!"

"Yeah right!" Jack spat angrily. "You hurt me and mom when you left!"

The man winced.

"Jack, you know I never meant to."

"Well you did! Look, just let me go back home, mom's probably frantic!"

Logan sighed, face looking regretful.

"I...I'm sorry, Jack. I can't."

Jack growled, angry.

"Why the hell not?!"

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. How to explain..?

"Jus'...you gotta trust me on this, Jay. It's to keep you and June both safe."

"From what?! There's nothing to keep us safe from!"

Logan contemplated how he could lay it out plainly for Jack.

With a sigh, the man moved over, carefully yet firmly making Jack sit. He then crouched down to see Jack better. Lifting a hand, he allowed three, long blades extend from his knuckles, ignoring the pain.

Jack flinched, eyeing them warily.

"Ya see these? This comes from somethin' I've got called the X gene. An' since yer my son, you prob'ly have the gene too. An' you've got a temper. Not bad as mine, I'll admit, but it's still a short temper ya've got. If you came inta' yer mutant powers, ya could accidentally hurt yerself and yer mom."

"M...Mutant powers..?"

Logan nodded in confirmaiton.

"Yeah. That's what this institue's for, actually. Fer young mutants." He replied, the blades sliding back into hiding. He then put a hand under Jack's chin, lifting his head.

"Ya gotta trust me on this, Jay. I never wanted to leave, but bad people were after me. I left to protect you an' June. An' I brought you here to protect ya both again."

"But mom...and my friends..."

"I'll get ya a new cellphone soon, an' you can call them, a'right?"

Jack hesitated, then slowly nodded. Then an awkward silence fell.

After a few moments, Ororo cleared her throat.

"Why don't we all let Jack get some more rest? He could certainly use it."

"Yes, I believe that's a good idea." The man in the wheelchair agreed, smiling.

Logan sighed, but nodded all the same, standing up once more.

"I'll come check on ya later. Hope ya get some good shut eye."

Jack again nodded, albeit stiffly. His shoulders were still hitched high, tense.

Patting the teen's shoulder, Logan followed the others out of the room, leaving Jack alone once more.


	3. Making Adjustments

**Sorry this took so long! I had a busy week x.x Life gets in my way a lot when it comes to writing XD but I hope this long chap makes up for it! At least I think it's long...**

* * *

Jack was woken by someone gently shaking him. He groaned, floping over and pulling his pillow over his head.

He heard a laugh.

"C'mon, you gotta get up." A warm voice said.

Jack peeked out from under the pillow.

A teen, older than him by about two or three years stood there. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of red shades. His hair was brown and his clothing was simple. All in all, he looked like a normal guy.

"'M sleepin'..." Jack mumbled.

"Well it's time for breakfast. Unless syou don't want to eat?"

Jack sighed, then sat up with a groan. If there was one thing that could prompt him out of bed, it was the promise of food. How he'd managed to stay so thin was a total mystery to everyone.

"I'm up." He yawned. "I'm up..."

"Well then get dressed. I'll wait outside the door." The older teen said, chuckling. Jack merely hummed, lazily waving the other off as he yawned widely.

He rumaged through the dresser. He found clothing there, to his surprise. Some of the other teens at the institute must've been nice enough to lend him them. He'd have to thank them later, he mused.

He pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, then went about putting on a shirt, a much more painful process thanks to his still healing back.

He combed his fingers through his hair quickly, trying to tame the wild raven locks, then gave up and pulled on socks and shoes. The teen looked in the mirror, giving himself a once over before nodding in satisfaciton and leaving the room.

The older male in red shades smiled at him.

"Ready to go?"

Jack mumbled something uninteligeble, nodding.

Chuckling, the taller teen started walking down the hall, Jack beside him.

"I'm Scott, by the way. One of the students here at the institute. Do the clothes feel okay? I was the only close to your size."

Jack blinked, then realization flashed through his eyes.

"Oh! These are yours? I was wondering who's...Well, thanks for letting me use them. I appreciate it." Jack said, smiling at Scott.

Scott inclined his head.

"No problem. You didn't exactly have time to pack, so we all thought it would be nice if you had something that wasn't all ripped and bloody to wear."

Jack laughed, ducking his head slightly.

"Yeah. I appreciate it a lot."

They entered a room that was a diningroom. And it was _hecktic_.

Kids, ranging from eleven to around nineteen, ran about, laughing, talking, joking and horsing around. A woman, aided by the blue man that looked slightly like an ape, set platers on the large, no, _gigantic_ table.

A bellowing voice made everyone jump.

"Alright! Ev'rybody sit down! Now!"

Jack looked in alarm at his dad as everyone else, adults excluded, ran to do as told. Scott smiled at Jack supportively before going to sit beside a red headed teen.

Jack hesitated, looking for a seat.

"Zey! Over zere!"

Jack looked over to see a teen boy about his age waving at him. He was blue and fuzzy, with a long tail.

He went over, sitting between him and a girl with short hair that was highlighted in the front with white.

Everyone started piling food on their plates, all chatter quiet as everyone stared at Jack. Jack remained quiet for a long while, before finally sighing and looking up at them all.

"Alright, I'm sitting next to a blue and furry teen with a tail yet you're all staring at _me_? What's up with that?"

Everyone gave a collective blink of surprise. Then they laughed.

"Like, sorry!" A girl a year younger than Jack said through laughs. "We just, like, didn't know Mr. Logan had a son!"

Jack blushed slightly, ducking his head.

Soon silence came, only to be broken by the Professor.

"So Jack, why don't you tells us about yourself? It's easy to see everyone is curious."

Jack thought for a moment, trying to find what to say.

"Well...you all know my name's Jack. I live...well, _lived_ with my mom until _someone_." He gave Logan a pointed glare. "Decided to kidnap me."

His father had the decency to look sheepish.

"Where'd ya come fr'm?" The girl on Jack's left with the white highlighted hair asked. Her voice was heavily accented.

"A nearly non-existant town in Nevada called Jasper. I was born and raised there. It isn't exactly the entertainment capital of the world but...but it's home."

"So, like, what do you do there? I'm, like, Kitty, by the way." The girl across from Jack asked.

Jack hesitated.

"I...The other people my age like to street race, but I...I'm always too busy. During school years I work a part-time job at a fast food place. In summer, I work two, sometimes three part-time jobs. My mom can't pay the bills and stuff otherwise without it putting a strain on the budget. If I'm not at school or work, I'm helping my friends with homework and things like that."

The adults shared a look. The teen acted much more mature than most other sixteen year olds. The teen was like an adult in a teenagers body.

Jack paused when he felt something in his head. It was weird.

His gaze snapped around to the Professor, meeting the man's eyes squarely. The youth frowned, and Professor X jumped slightly when he was suddenly shoved out of the teen's mind.

While the Professor respected others and didn't look into minds without permission many times, he simply wanted to ensure that the raven youth was alright with such a hard, strained life. But the teen had somehow sensed him and shoved him out!

Jack continued to stare at the Professor.

"Please don't do that." He said plainly. "I don't like that."

The Prof. bowwed his head.

"My apologies. I must admit, I thought you wouldn't sense me, let alone be able to realize it was me."

Jack shrugged.

"You were staring. I'm good at putting two and two together." He replied, returning to eating his food.

Everyone watched, amazed at how much and how fast he ate. How could he be so thin?!

Jack looked up at Logan.

"When can I call mom? You promised I could."

"Yeah, ya can. But I gotta get my hands on a new cellphone for ya first." The man replied, nodding.

Jack hummed in acknowledgement, looking back at his food.

"You all should get to school." The Prof. suddenly said, giving the clock on the wall a pointed glance.

Everything fell into chaos as kids and teens ran around, napkins flying, feet thundering against the wood floors. At one point Jack actually saw a shoe fly through the air to hit the wall with a thud.

"Are things...always like this?" Jack asked no one in paticular.

Ororo laughed softly, smiling at him.

"Sadly enough, yes."

Soon, the fuss died down and only Jack and the adults remained. The Professor folded his hand, resting his chin atop.

"So Jack. When Mr. McCoy was bandaging your back, we saw you have quite a numerous collection of scars. May I ask what happened?"

Jack froze, fork halfway to his lips. He then slowly set the untensil down, head ducked.

"I'm...afraid that's personal, sir."

Logan frowned.

"Jay, ya can trust us. We won't-"

"'Trust you'?" Jack echoed, a harsh and humorless laugh leaving him. "I might be staying here, but I've _far_ from forgiven you for leaving mom and I. As far as I'm concerned, my personal life is none of your concern, _dad_." He spat the last word as though it were poison on his tongue.

Logan flinched, looking shocked.

Silence filled the room, laying heavy on the occupants. Jack then suddenly stood, the chair he sat in screeching against the floor like nails on a chalkboard. Logan winced, the sound gratting on his mind.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. Thanks for the food. It was good." The raven teen said quietly, turning and taking his leave.

"That could've gone better..." McCoy murmured after a moment.

Logan growled under his breath, burying his head in his hands.

"I really screwed up." He muttered, voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Ororo smiled sypathetically, moving over and gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Things will work out. I'm sure of it, Logan."

"Wish I could be so sure." The man grumbled.

* * *

Jack lay on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what his mom and Arcee were doing. Probably worrying about him, he thought to himself, grimacing as guilt made his heart twist painfully.

Jack jumped with a yelp, falling off the bed in surprise when the door suddenly opened.

He landed with a thud, followed by an "Ow!", then peered up over the bed.

A quite surprised Scott looked at him, brows raised.

"Uh...Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah. Just peachy." Jack groaned, standing up and rubbing his back. "Did you need something?"

Scott smiled.

"Me and some of the others were gonna go hang out in town. Would you like to come?"

Jack hesitated.

"I...I dunno..."

Scott's brow furrowed, concern on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Jack grimaced.

"Not really, but...well, I'm not...very comfortable in social situations. I'm lucky to have made it through breakfast this morning."

"Ah." Scott hummed, moving over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence for a few long moments, then Scott broke it.

"Well, it would just be me and some of the other teens from here at the institute. It's not like you'd have to talk to _complete_ strangers. You don't even have to talk if you don't want."

Jack still looked unsure.

"I...I guess that'd be...okay..."

Scott smiled.

"Great. We're leaving in ten, so just meet us by the front door when you're ready. See you in a few." Scott siad, standing and going to the door.

"Yeah. See you soon." Jack mumbled as the older left.

As soon as he was alone, Jack sighed, looking down at his lap. He really didn't want to make anything awkward for the group.

He winced when his arms suddenly ached. He looked down, confused as he rubbed at his forearms and then along the other side of each arm.

"Ouch..."

He frowned as the pain died away. That was odd.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. It was probably nothing.

* * *

Jack quietly followed the group of teens, properly squished between Scott and Kitty as they roamed about the mall.

Jack had never really been to a mall. Jasper was so small that it didn't even have one. This was a new experience for him, much to everyone's shock.

Jack jumped when a squeel suddenly came from Kitty.

"There! Let's, like, get you new clothes there!" She insisited, tugging on Jack's arm, dragging him towards a store.

"H-hey! Wait!" Jack tried.

The other's laughed, running to catch up.

"She von't change zer mind!" Kurt laughed out.

It was only ten shirts, seven jeans and a few embarrassing comments from Kitty later that Jack managed to get free of the store.

Scott, giving pity, managed to convince Kitty that it was enough for Jack, and Jack was about ready to proclaim the eighteen-year-old a savior.

Jack was thoroughly surprised when they left the mall, only to find his father waiting outside.

"Mr. Logan!" Rogue spoke up, just as surprised. "Wha're ya doin' 'ere?"

"Was comin' to pick up Jack. I need t' talk with 'im."

Jack scowled.

"As far as I'm concerned, if it isn't about getting a cellphone, there's nothing to talk about."

Logan sighed, tossing him a helmet which he caught.

"Jus' get on, a'right?"

Jack huffed, but pulled on the helmet, tinted glass hiding his angry eyes. He climbed onto the motorcycle behind Logan. The sense of nostalga made him miss Arcee greatly.

Starting the bike, they took off down the road.

They sat in silence, the noise of traffic the only thing filling the silence.

Blue-grey eyes searched around for something, _anything_ to look at. He just couldn't look at his father. He feared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stay mad.

They didn't stop until they were out of town. Jack was slightly surprised as his dad stopped the bike by a large tree that looked over the wide valley outside of Bayvile.

Logan climbed off, setting his helmet aside and going over to lean on the tree.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then removed his own helmet and followed, sitting under the tree, back leaning against it.

Both were quiet, neither speaking to the other. Finally, it was Logan who spoke first.

"Y'know I didn't leave 'cause I wanted to, don't ya?"

Jack snorted.

"Yeah right."

Logan growled in frustration.

"Dammit Jack, will ya jus' listen t' me?!"

Jack stood, crossing his arms and turning to the man.

"Fine. I'm listening." He hissed, glaring.

"Look, I couldn' stay 'cause a group was after me, okay? They were dangerous, an' I couldn' let 'em get ya and June. I wanted t' stay, I really did, but I couldn' let them get you."

Logan gently gripped Jack's shoulders, meeting his eyes squarely.

"I would'a come back sooner, but I got amnesia, aw'right? I didn' remember anythin', not even my name! I never meant t' forget, Jay. I never did."

"Why should I believe you?" Jack retorted sharply. "You don't get it! You left dad. You _left_. Mom wouldn't stop crying for weeks! Because of you she had to take anti-depression meds! You've caused mom and I so much greif, and you expect me to just forgive you? Just like that?"

Jack then turned away.

"Sorry...but that just isn't how things go."


	4. Illness and Changes

When everyone got up in the morning, they hadn't expected to smell something delicious so early. So it was only natural for Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue to go in search of the source, along with their teachers.

They all were surprised when they found Jack by the oven, platers of food everywhere.

Jack looked up when he heard them, blinking. He then smiled at them as though this were an everyday occurance.

"Hey, good morning!" He greeted. "I thought that since I was up early I'd cook breakfast for everyone. Give Miss Ororo a break, y'know?"

Jack pointed with the spatula he held to the platers that took up all the counter space in the kitchen.

"Mind taking all this to the table? I've got my hands a little full here, so..."

"Yeah, we got them." Scott replied, smiling as he and the other teens went to grab all the food. Logan moved over to lean next to Jack.

"I didn' know ya could cook." He commented.

Jack didn't look at him even as he replied.

"I had a job at a fast food joint. When I turned ten and could be trusted at home alone, mom got longer shifts so I had to cook for myself sometimes too."

"Ah."

Silence fell between them, the kitchen now quiet as they were the only two in the room.

Suddenly the spatula Jack held clattered to the ground as the teen gasped, grabbing at his lower arms. Logan lurched forward, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Jack!"

He caught the stumbling teen, quickly moving and sitting him on one of the counters. The man's heart twisted painfully at the sight of his son in pain. What was going on?!

Jack cringed, curling slightly as he held his aching arms.

"Jack?! Jack, are ya okay?!" Logan exclaimed, trying to look Jack in the eye.

Jack licked his lips, gulping hard before he nodded, albeit shakily.

"I-I'm okay...I j-just...My arms were hurting...I'm f-fine." He said slowly, rubbing at his arms.

"You ain't fine, Jack! Ya nearly fell down 'cause it hurt so much!" Logan gently scolded, taking Jack's hands and moving them. He gently held the teen's arms, examining them.

Nothing looked wrong, but the man still felt worried.

He looked at Jack, brow furrowed.

"This happened before at all, or..?"

Jack shrugged slightly.

"Uh...A few times..I think?"

"Jack, you shoulda' told me! What if it's serious?!"

"But it isn't, it-"

"Jackson Taylor Darby."

Jack gulped, falling silent. Whenever his whole name was used he knew he was definately in trouble.

"Look, if this happens again, I want ya to tell me, alright?"

"But dad-"

"No buts. It happens again, ya tell me."

Jack huffed, pouting slightly.

"Fine."

Logan sighed, feeling slightly better.

"Thank you. Now c'mon, everyone's prob'ly wonderin' where we are." He said, hoisting Jack down.

Jack yelped in surprise, wriggling slightly.

"H-hey!"

Logan merely chuckled, setting him down on the ground and going to the dinningroom, an unhappy Jack following a moment later.

* * *

Jack sighed as he stepped into the bathtub. He needed time to think and also smelled slightly, so a bath seemed like it'd be just the thing.

He reclined back, feeling his muscles relax as they were swallowed by almost scaulding hot water.

The teen hummed in content, head resting on the back of the tub.

He felt confused. Why did his arms keep hurting at random times? And why did he feel kind of...of sick? Maybe he was getting a cold?

Jack sighed before dunking his head into the water. He really hoped he'd feel better soon.

Resurfacing he took a gasp of air, hair dripping. He breathed deeply for a moment, looking at the his reflection in the water.

He never noticed how feral his eyes were for a long moment before they flickered back to normal.

* * *

It was around midnight. The adults all were in the living room, talking quietly, when the door suddenly opened.

The Professors brow furrowed when Kurt peered in.

"Kurt, is something wrong?"

"I...I vink zere iz zomething vrong vith Jack..."

Logan stood abruptly, making everyone jump.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Vell I vas going by his room vhen I heard strang' noises. I vent in to zee if he vas okay, and...vell, I think he has a fever."

Kurt yelped, jumping out of the way to avoid being run over by Logan as the man ran past. The other adults soon followed him.

Logan entered Jack's room, forcing himself to be quiet as to not wake Jack. The teen slept restlessly, his face twisted slightly in an almost pained expression.

Ororo came up, gently laying a hand on the youth's forehead. Her face became concerned.

"He's burning up..!"

McCoy moved over as well, checking over Jack.

"It looks like he's experiencing a sudden fever because his body is working hard to destroy a virus, or possiby something else."

"Somethin' else? That don't sound good." Logan growled, though it wasn't threatening, more of frustrated and worried.

"Well if he did inheret the X gene from you, it could be a rare case scenario where the body believes it to be a virus and tries to destroy it." Seeing Logan's horrified face, the man was quick to reassure. "But it only lasts one, two days at most. After that it'll then recognize it as unharmful and stop. It's like a twenty-four hour bug."

McCoy checked over Jack once more.

"Hm...He should just have a bad fever, maybe some nausia, but he'll be fine in two, three days. It'll be best though if someone stays close to him for that time though."

"Yeah. I was gonna do that already." Logan replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, petting Jack's hair.

The teen's nose wrinkled, he then pressed into the hand, giving a content sigh. Logan softly smiled, eyes showing an uncommon amount of joy.

Professor X smiled.

"I believe Jack is in good hands." He said to Ororo and McCoy. "Why don't we all retire for the night? Good night, Logan."

"Yeah. 'Night." The man grunted, not giving them a second glance.

A moment later, the door shut, and Logan was alone with his sleeping son.

* * *

Jack groaned as he awoke. He felt dizzy and like he was made of glass. Did he have the flu?

His stomach gave a sudden lurch, making him curl up as he dry heaved.

A trash bin came into his view over the side of the bed.

"In 'ere, Jay." A soft, kind voice supplied.

Jack quickly leaned over the edge, hands fisting in the sheets as he vomited. A warm hand rubbed soothing cirles on his back as he continued to retch.

A few minutes later, he finally managed to stop and catch his breath. His throat burned, a vile taste in his mouth. He coughed roughly, his body wracking, lungs protesting.

Logan set the trash bin aside, helping Jack sit up. He offered the teen a glass of water, which Jack gratefully accepted. Jack took a few large gulps, the cold liquid soothing his throat and helping get the awful taste off his tongue.

Logan then took the glass, setting it on the bedside table and helping the youth lay back down.

Jack blinked tiredly up at him.

"D...Dad..."

"Shh, jus' relax, Jack. Ya've gotta little bug."

"I...D-dont feel g-good..."

Logan gave him a pitying smile.

"I know, Jay. But I'm righ' here. Yer gonna be alright." Logan assured, gently carding a hand through Jacks hair. "Jus' rest fer now, alright?"

Jack hummed, easing back into the pillow.

"I'll be right back. I gotta empty the trash bin." Logan said. Jack didn't reply, simply begining to doze.

Chuckling, Logan stood, trash bin in hand. He left the room, going down the hall, making a B-line for the nearest bathroom.

As soon as the bin was emptied, he returned to his-, well, temporarily Jack's, room. When he entered, Jack looked utterly uncomfortable. Sweat slicked his forehead, and his lips were parted as he dragged air into his lungs as though he was breathing in soup.

Logan grimaced, glad now that Ororo had left a bowl of water and a few washclothes. He went over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He dipped a cloth into the bowl of water, wringing it out and then carefully setting it on Jack's forehead.

The teen slightly stired before relaxing once more.

Logan blinked in surprise when Jack's hands found one of the mans, holding it in a slightly firm grip. Logan then smiled, running his thumb over his son's hands.

"Ya don't know how much I missed ya, Jack..."

* * *

The two days Jack spent ill had been rough on the teen. Logan had barely left his side in that time, only leaving the room to dump out the trash bin, or to get simple foods to try and coax Jack into eating, if only a little.

Jack had to admit that he was grateful to have his father around. He was still angry, but he couldn't help but miss his dad over the last eleven years of his life, and be happy to have him now.

Jack looked up from where he sat in his bed when the door opened. Logan entered, a tray of food in his hands.

"Here's some lunch. Ororo said this should go down fine an' won't make ya sick."

Jack smiled tiredly.

"Thanks." He said gratefully as the tray was set on his lap.

Logan nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Jack's legs.

"Ya don't need ta thank me, Jay. How're ya feelin' so far today?"

"Mm...Better than yesterday. I think I'll be almost normal by tomorow."

Logan smiled, relieved.

"Tha's good t' hear."

Jack nodded, looking down. He suddenly looked sad.

"Jay?"

"I wonder...if mom's okay..?" Jack suddenly mumbled. Logan blinked, then his face softened.

"Jack..."

"I...I really miss her. And m-my friends..." Jack said softly, shoulders twitching slightly.

Logan grimaced as Jack began to quietly cry. Taking the tray, he set it on the bedside table. He then gathered his son up in a hug, using a hand to pet the youths hair. Jack burried his head in the man's chest, crying silently.

"Ya've had a tough week, haven't you? Bein' brought t' a strange place, aroun' complete strangers. Havin' t' go through bein' sick...I'm surprised ya ain't broken down 'fore now." Logan soothed, letting Jack grip onto his shirt and quietly sob. The man gently rocked the teen, continuing to shush and murmur soft words of comfort to him.

Soon, the teen dozed off, exhausted. Logan wasn't surprised, actually. He thought it'd happen even before he ate.

Gently laying Jack down, Logan pulled the covers over the youth, making sure his son was warm and comfortable.

He quietly watched Jack for a long few moments, then picked up the tray, leaving the room so that his son could sleep in peace.

* * *

When Jack awoke, it was to find himself alone in his temporary room. And in pain.

Jack winced, grimacing as he looked down at his aching arms. What was going on? They felt really sore...

Slowly, Jack sat up with a groan. His whole body protested, but he ignored it. He took to inspecting both the top and underside of his lower arms. He hissed when burning pain suddenly came from the underside of his forearms. He felt as though something warm and wet dripped from his arms. Was he bleeding?

His brow furrowed when he saw something odd. In the middle of the underside of his forearms, Jack thought he saw something shine.

Upon closer inspection, he found it to be a long, think stripe of metal. Jack did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

Thundering footsteps came from outside, and the door burst open, hitting the wall with a slam as Jack's dad along with others of the institute entered. They looked both shocked and worried.

Logan hurried over to the bed, sitting beside Jack's legs and gripping Jack's shoulders.

"Jack?! Jack! What's wrong?!"

By then, the metal on Jack's arms had vanished. Logan was surprised when Jack lurched forward, burying his head in his dad's shirt. Jack was trembling something fierce, making Logan's concern grow.

"Jay, hey, it's okay! Nothin's wrong." The man tried, holding the teen close.

"M-m-metal!" Jack managed between sobbing breaths.

Confusion crossed Logan's face.

"Wha'? Jay, ya ain't makin' sense."

"M-m-metal!" Jack repeated, desperately trying to convey his message. He pulled back from his dad, showing the underside of his forearms in a last ditch attempt.

Everyone gaped. Blood coated Jack's forearms, dripping onto the sheets that still reeked of illness.

"Jack!" Logan yelped in shock and horror, lightly grabbing the top of the teens forarms to avoid irritating the injuries that possibly hid under the blood.

Ororo quickly herded the other teens out of the room as McCoy went to work on cleaning Jack's arms. The Professor tried to sooth Jack by going into his mind to aid in calming it down once more. Logan held Jack close as McCoy did his work.

Jack hid his face in his dad's chest, continuing to shiver. None of this made any sense to him.

Once the blood was cleaned away, they found nothing. No cuts or scars, not a single scratch.

"Look Jay, see? It's okay, yer okay." Logan tried to reassure, making his son look at his forearms.

Jack merely hid his face in his dad's shirt again, whimpering.

Logan sighed, petting the teen's hair, rocking him gently.

It took a good half an hour to get Jack to settle down, and another fifteen minutes to get him back to sleep. Once that was managed, the adults left the room.

"Wha' th' heck's goin' on?!" Logan demanded once they were far from the room.

McCoy hummed.

"He might be starting to develop his mutant abilities. Unlike the other students, Rogue for example, who's abilities do not directly effect their physical self, those like Evan, who's mutant abilities _do_ effect their physical appearance, or are directly tied to something such as their bones, have slower development of their mutant abilities. Jack most likely has an ability that ties into his physical form or such, which means his developements are going slowly."

The blue man's face then became troubled.

"Jack's change is more rough than any other that I've seen though. It's best if we keep a close eye on him. I'd like to give him a medical check-up once a day, if that's alright with you, Logan?"

Logan nodded.

"If it'll help Jack, then it's fine with me."

The Professor sighed.

"I believe we should all get some rest. This has been far too eventful an evening."

Logan snorted.

"No kiddin', Chuck."


	5. Calls and Sabretooth

**Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy and got some writers block x.x But I love the reviews I'm getting! You all make me so happy! XD So enjoy this chap!**

* * *

Jack sat quietly, being the picture of a perfect patient as McCoy looked him over, checking his heart beat, and doing other things of the like.

Logan stood, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He insisted that he was allowed to stay close to Jack through the check up, and McCoy, understanding that the man was worried, allowed it.

"Well, everything seems to be alright. Last night was probably just the begining of your mutant ability showing, nothing to worry about. It may hurt, but it isn't deadly." McCoy concluded, finishing up. "I'll put some bandages in the bedside table if it happens again, but if something different happens, Jack. A different symptom or something like that, then I want you to get someone. Your dad, me, or even Kurt and Evan. Their room is right down the hall."

Jack nodded.

"Yes'sir."

McCoy smiled kindly, patting the teen's knee.

"So just relax. No need to be so worried. Tonight at the highschool, Evan's having a basketball game and everyone's going. You should go too, interacting with the other kids will do you some good."

"Uh...A-alright."

McCoy stood, nodding at Logan in farewell before leaving the room, door clicking shut behind him.

Silence fell, then Logan sighed, pushing off the wall and going over to Jack. He held out something to the teen.

Jack, confused, looked at what the man held. It was a cellphone, he realized. Simple but practicical.

Jack eagerly took it, flipping it open and dialing the phone at his home in Jasper. He then pressed it to his ear, nearly bouncing on the bed as he waited, the phone ringing.

Finally, his mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

Silence, then,

"...Jack?"

His mom's voice was barely above a whisper, sounding shocked, relieved and tearful.

"Yeah mom! It's me!"

"Oh thank goodness! Jack, where are you?! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Jack laughed.

"Mom...mom...mom! I'm fine! Relax! Breathe, mom, breathe!" Jack insisted, trying to calm his mother.

"Jack, where are you?!"

"I...It's kinda...complicated, like, 'bot complicated. But everything's okay mom, I promise! I'm okay! I would've called before now, but I lost my phone." Okay, so it was destroyed, but he wasn't going to tell her _that_.

June sighed, sounding like she was crying.

"I'm just...Jack, we've all been so worried about you..! Ratchet's been trying to find your life signal, but-"

"No! No, mom, don't do that. Tell him not to, alright?" Jack quickly said, alarmed.

"But...But why-?"

Jack sighed, looking at his dad pleadingly. The man thought for a moment, then took the phone. He put it to his ear.

"June?"

"Who is this?!"

"It's me. Logan."

There was a shocked gasp.

"Wh-what? No, that isn't possible!"

Logan thought for a second.

"When I met yer parents, your dad nearly killed me when I kissed ya good night."

It sounded like June was most definately crying now.

"O...Oh my..."

"Listen, I know I left, I know that ya prob'ly hate me, but Jay's okay. He's safe with me. Look, I know this don't make sense, but somethin's happenin' right now with Jack that ya wouldn' know how t' handle. He'll call ya whenever he can, an' I'll bring 'im ta visit soon and explain ev'rythin' then, alright?"

"But...How...What..."

Logan groaned, handing the phone back to Jack. he teen looked confused, pressing it to his ear.

"Mom? Mom, you sound like a broken record."

"Jack, what in the world...was that really..?"

"Really dad? Yeah. I know, I as surprised to, but mom, you gotta trust him on this, okay? I know this is all crazy, and I'm not so thrilled about this either, but everything...everything is going to be alright, I promise, okay? Just trust me on this, alright? Dad didn't leave because he wanted to, he's not a bad guy like we thought. Just trust me, okay? Just please, trust me, and trust dad."

Another beat of silence, then his mother sighed once more.

"I...*Sigh*..Alright. But you better call _every single day_, do you hear me young man?! And you better come back soon!"

"I'll try, okay? Tell everyone I miss them! I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Jack. Honey, give the phone to your dad for a second?"

"Okay." Jack replied, holding the phone out. "She wants to talk to you."

Logan looked surprised, but took the phone.

Jack jumped when a moment later he heard his mom yelling, loudly, at Logan. He then laughed. The expression on his dad's face was hilarious!

After a few minutes, Logan managed to stutter a good-bye, then hung up. Jack raised a brow at his father's pale face.

"...Yer mom really knows how t' make a threat, y'know that?"

Jack smirked.

"No kidding."

* * *

Jack watched as an energetic Kurt teleported constantly, annoying everyone else. Jack himself found it amusing, seeing his dad yelling and all.

Jack yelped when Kurt appeared behind him, using him as a sheild from Jack's dad.

"Prozect me!"

Jack merely raised a brow.

"Er...I'm not a shield..."

Kurt didn't reply, continuing to hide.

Jack sighed, crossing his arms.

Soon, Kurt managed to get away, and Logan growled in irritation.

"That elf, I swear..."

He then looked at Jack, and his expression softened.

"You doin' okay Jack? No probl'ms with yer arms t'day?"

Jack shrugged.

"I've been fine, dad. You worry way too much." The teen replied, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Logan rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly.

"Well, tha's how dad's are. I can't help it."

Jack laughed slightly, but ducked his head to hide it. Logan huffed, lightly ruffling Jack's hair.

From the other side of the room, Professor Xavier and Ororo watched the father and son with smiles.

"Logan really does love his son, doesn't he?" Ororo said quietly. The Professor hummed in agreement.

"Yes. And even though Jack won't admit it, he loves him in return."

"They're both just so stubborn." Ororo sighed as they watched Jack tease his father, who was frowning playfully.

"That they are." The Professor chuckled.

* * *

It was late at night. Almost everyone was sleeping, the keyword being 'almost'.

Jack sat in his bed, arms cradled close to his body.

Jack felt..._weird_. Like he was running a fever that consumed his body, and his arms _hurt_.

He lay down, curling up on his side. He really, _really_ didn't feel good...

He gasped, eyes sqeezing shut to prevent tears as searing pain ran down his arms. He felt something warm drip down on both sides of his lower arms. Jack gulped, refusing to open his eyes. He was alone! He didn't know what to do!

In a moment of despiration, he opened up his mind and sent out his thoughts.

'It's happening again! I don't know what to do, I'm scared!'

He really hoped the Professor or Jean would hear him and get him help.

He lay there, curled in a tight ball as the searing pain returned. He swore he felt _something_ slide or retract or something of the like, back into his arms. The blood though refused to stop slowly dripping down onto his bed sheets.

He flinched when the door slammed open, the sound grating on his ears. Jack soon felt callused hands gently sit him up, and was hugged to a warm chest. He whimpered, pressing closer, seeking comfort.

Logan quietly murmured to the teen, trying to sooth him as the lights were turned on and McCoy moved over, carefully taking Jack's wrists and examining the boy's arms.

On both arms, there were two long gashes, one on each side. They were healing already, skin slowly seaming shut. McCoy grimaced.

"I'll need a damp washcloth." He said, looking behind himself.

Jean went to do so quickly, taking only a minute or so.

Jack winced, hiding his face in Logan's shirt as the blue colored man dabbed away the blood, carefully trying to not irritate the still healing cuts.

"It's a'right, Jay." Logan said quietly. "Ya did good, Jack. Ya did real good, gettin' Chuck and Jean. It's okay, yer gonna be okay."

"I-I'm scared..." Jack whispered, trembling fingers clutching Logan's shirt. Logan grimaced.

"I know, Jay. But I'm righ' here."

Jack sniffled, pressing closer to his dad. The cuts finished healing over as Logan looked at the others.

"Ya can all go. I'm gonna bunk with 'im."

"Are you sure?" Ororo asked, concered.

The man nodded, continuing to hug Jack.

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

After a moment of hesitance, the others left, the room falling into silence as Jack and Logan remained behind.

Logan stood, gently easing the teen into his bed once more. He pulled the covers over Jack.

"I'll be righ' here." He assured his son, who'd clutched at his hand.

Jack peered up at him unsurely, then settled, head resting back against the pillow.

Logan petted his hair, waiting patiently for Jack to doze off. Once the teen was asleep, Logan pulled the desk chair over, sitting down. He crossed his arms, soon falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Jack sat at the edge of the danger room, watching the others train with their abilities.

It was strange, he mused, how even with their mutant abilities they could live normally without many problems.

He watched as his dad yelled at the other teens. Well, at least it kept them on their toes.

Jack yelped when one of them was tossed by a blast, nearly landing on him.

"Er...Are you okay?" Jack asked, leaning over to check on the girl.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

She got up, running back in to the training.

Jack returned to watching, rubbing at his arms absently. They felt itchy...

Everyone jumped when the Professor's voice echoed in their heads.

"Everyone please return to your rooms! Logan, Sabretooth has gotten into the insitute!"

Logan growled, looking at the students.

"You heard him! Move it!"

That got the kids scrambling. Jack stood, going over to his father.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Logan's gaze softened as he looked at Jack.

"I'll explain later. I want ya to go t' yer room an' stay there. Lock th' door, a'right?"

Jack nodded, though looked unsure. What was happening? Who was Sabretooth?

Jack watched as his dad ran out, blades unsheathed at his knuckles. Jack found himself now alone in the danger room.

After a moment, Jack started towards his room. Best to do what his dad said, Jack decided.

The halls were empty, he noticed. It was strange, considering usually there were at least a few students out, talking and milling about. This made him feel...nervous.

Jack sighed, hurrying slightly.

He jumped when he swore he saw a shadow around the corner, but he blinked and it vanished. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He continued on, glancing around nervously. He then shook his head. No, he was being silly. He'd be fine.

Jack entered his temporary room, shutting the door. He then turned.

He gasped, backing up when he saw a strange man standing in the middle of the room. He had long blonde hair and fangs, and Jack knew one thing.

He was dangerous.

It wasn't because of his appearance though, that he thought this. No, it was the alarm bells going off in his head. This man was bad, dangerous! He had to get away!

The man sniffed the air, eyes narrowed as he examined Jack. He then grinned darkly.

"So, Logan's little pup came back." He growled.

Jack gasped when the man darted forward, grabbing the teen's collar and slaming him against the door. Pain seared through the back of Jack's head and he flinched.

"Well, I was looking for the flea bag, but you'll do too." The man said, smirking.

Jack did the only thing he could think of and kicked out. His foot hit between the man's legs, hard.

Grunting, the man doubled over, releasing Jack. The teen quickly opened the door, running out.

His blood was pounding in his ears, and his legs shook as he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't think a properly rational thought, so he couldn't contact the Professor or Jean.

Jack could hear the man, Sabretooth, persuing him. His fear and adrenaline spiked and Jack ran that much faster.

"Dad!" He called out hoarsely. "Dad! Ms. Ororo! Anyone!"

No answer came, and Jack gulped.

He screamed as he was tackled, tumbling down the stairs that led to the main foyer. He felt his body scream in pain as Sabretooth pinned him to the floor, preparing to strike him...

"Leave me _alone_!" Jack screamed, arms swinging up.

Two blades came from each side of his lower arms. The blades from the top of each of his lower arms were long, curving slightly, ending slightly past his hands, while the blades from each bottom of his forearms were the same, but ended at the same length his wrists were at.

Sabretooth yelled in pain as one blade pierced his shoulder and he tossed Jack away.

Jack rolled to a stop a few feet away. He stared in shock at his arms. What was this?!

His eyes, now feral looking, turned up to Sabretooth. The wild man was quickly recovering.

Jack opened his mouth, letting out a scream that pierced the air. He was relieved when he heard doors open, curious students coming out to see what was going on.

Sabretooth growled angrily. He could handle three or four mutant kids, but dozens? He wouldn't risk his hide and try.

Turning, he ran, smashing his way through a large window and running off into the forest.

Jack panted, adrenaline slowly leaving him, allowing the pain to settle into his bones that had been left by Sabretooth. The teen looked back at his arms, gaping in awe and horror at the blades that now shielded his upper arms.

His gaze turned up when he heard thundering steps, then the Xmen rushed in, Logan at the head as he looked around.

"Jack?!"

"D-Dad!" Jack managed, trying to stand but failing.

The man's eyes widened and he ran over, kneeling down beside Jack.

"Jay! Are ya okay?!"

Jack slowly, shakily nodded.

"I...I think so."

"Woah..." Rogue murmured when they saw the blades on Jack's arms.

"Zat's zo cool!" Kurt exclaimed, earning an incredulous look from Jack.

McCoy moved forward, crouching down to check over the teen, careful of the sharp weapons Jack now was armed with.

"Jack, what happened?" Professor Xavier asked, rolling forward, concer on his features.

Jack looked up at him through his hair.

"Sabretooth...He was in my room. I guess because it smelled like dad. When he got my scent, he...he said since he couldn't find dad, I would do too. I can't...I can't really remember after that, only some flashes. I was...I as so _scared_. I only really remember when after he knocked me down the stairs. I as really scared and then this strange feeling came over me. The next thing I knew these...these blade things came out of my arms."

Logan carefully hugged Jack, relief on his face. That had been way too close.

"He seems to be okay, there's no real serious injuries." McCoy spoke up. "But I suggest he get lots of rest, he has a lot of bumps and bruises. There might be head trauma, but I don't know for sure. If Jack allows it, Jean or the Professor can check."

Jack nodded.

"As long as they don't pry or anything, then it's fine." He agreed.

"Alright. But then it's off to bed with you. It's been a long day for all of us."

Logan snorted.

"No kiddin'."

* * *

**So I know the phone call seemed a little odd, considering how Jack's mom is, but I had to write it that way for this story to work! Sorry if it was weird x.x**

**Anyway, if you guys would like to see something specific in this rp, feel free to tell me and I might be able to add it in, not sure though if I'll be able to, but I'll try! I've been told that it helps with writers block, I don't know, but -shrugs- I'll have to see!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. School, Uncle McCoy and Aunt Ororo

Jack quietly watched as the adults all spoke. He'd been ushered into the Professor's office with his dad, and now found himself the subject of the conversation.

"He'll need daily check-ups with me." McCoy said. "Unlike Evan and you, Logan, Jack doesn't experience just a small prick or anything of the sort. He has accelerated healing, but he still goes through intense pain."

Logan growled in frustration.

"Is there a med or somethin' that could, I dunno, help Jay with th' pain?"

McCoy nodded.

"Yes, but he will still need daily check-ups. I'm not sure if his powers will evolve in any way, but I'd rather be safe instead of sorry." He looked to Jack. "It won't interfere much at all. Just come see me in the morning before breakfast and it'll be five, ten minutes at most."

Jack slowly nodded.

"Alright. Sounds fine with me."

The Professor looked at Logan, folding his hands in his lap.

"It would be best if Jack is enrolled in school soon. Now that the worst has past, for now at least."

Logan sighed, nodding as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Guess yer right."

Jack suddenly piped up from his seat.

"Can I go to bed now?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I'm tired."

The adults all laughed good naturedly and Professor X nodded.

"Of course Jack, go right ahead. I hope you have a good night's sleep."

Jack hummed, mumbling intelligible farewells as he stumbled out of the room.

* * *

Jack nervously followed his friends as they entered Bayvile Highschool.

The halls were crowded, making him feel cramped and uneasy. He never liked being stuck in a place with a lot of people. He'd get claustraphobic at times. He glanced at the others. How could they not be nervous? At any moment, Scott could lose his sunglasses. Or Kurt could lose his 'watch', or Rogue a glove, yet there they were, strolling through the halls and joking around.

Jack looked down at his arms as they itched under the thick linnen bandages that held cold metal plates in place. Since in the past week since he'd been attacked, Jack had been having trouble controling when the blades came from his arms, he needed something to force the blades to stay in. As a solution, McCoy had created metal plates that fitted to both sides of his arms and would keep the blades in hiding. They were uncomfortable, but he was getting used to it.

"Alright, here's our first class." Scott spoke up, startling Jack from his thoughts. They'd stopped in front of a door labeled with a number.

Jack nodded, following him in, bidding his other friends farewell.

Jack, finding the class to be mathmatics, he sat beside Scott and pulled out his things.

He could do this, Jack assured himself silently. It was just school.

* * *

Jack sat beside Kurt in science, waiting like the rest of the class for the teacher.

"Are zu alright?" Kurt asked, noticing Jack's grimace.

Jack looked up, managing a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright Kurt."

"Why zon't I believe zu?"

Jack grinned.

"Because you're weird like that."

Kurt pouted, but then laughed with Jack. The teacher then entered. Jack felt a strange sense of nostalga coming over him. The man looked...familiar.

He winced when pain seared on his arms, and he held them close under the desk. The blades wanted to come out again, but were blocked, so they stayed in. But, never the less, it caused him pain.

"Alright class, calm down. Yes, there's a new student, staring at him won't do anything."

Jack looked up in alarm at the voice.

"Mr. McCoy..?" He whispered under his breath.

Kurt grinned at him, having heard.

Class went on, Jack getting the idea and pretending to not know the man. The pain was getting worse though in his arms. It was distracting him more and more.

"Mr. Darby."

Jack looked up, startled.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look like you're ill."

Jack hesitated.

"Well...I'm not feeling too good right now..." He admitted.

The teacher moved over, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder as he looked at the other students.

"Read pages one-fourty to one-fifty while I escort Jackson to the nurses office."

After a passing murmur of agreement, McCoy led Jack out. They walked silently for a few minutes, then they entered the empty teachers lounge.

The calm left McCoy's face, replaced with worry. He gently moved Jack to sit on the couch, sitting opposite him.

"Let me see your arms." He ordered quietly, holding out his hands expectantly.

Jack pulled his sleeves up, offering his bandaged arms.

McCoy unwrapped the linen carefully, setting the metal plates aside and examining his arms.

Dried, crusted blood rested in four long lines on his arms, the result of the blades' failed attempts to emerge.

The man stood, going to the sink and wetting a few papertowels. He then moved back to the couch, gently wiping away the blood. It didn't hurt, Jack mused. It tickled in fact, making him smile slightly.

The teacher grimaced as he continued to wipe off the old blood.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really wish there was more I could do to help you."

Jack shook his head, smiling.

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. McCoy. I know you're doing all you can, and I really appreciate it. Dad does too."

The man looked at him, surprise in his eyes, then returned the smile.

"You really are something, Jack. Most teens would be whining and complaining, but here you are, just rolling with the punches."

Jack shrugged, giving a noncommital sound as McCoy began to put the plates in place and rewrap his arms.

"Well I figure what happens happens, y'know? I'm not in any real danger because of this. I decided to look at this as a challenge to overcome, not something to hold me back."

McCoy chuckled.

"Now that's a good point of view." He said, then added "And there we go, your all fixed up. I'll give you something for the pain and we can head back to class."

Jack nodded.

"Think they've destroyed the classroom?" He quiped, grinning as the man laughed.

"Nah, they're good kids. If anything, they're just chating." McCoy replied, moving to a cabnet and producing a bottle of pain killers.

Jack laughed, taking the two overed pills and water filled paper cup. Swallowing them, he tossed out the cup. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed, pillow under his arms as he worked on his homework. He was nibbling on his pencil's eraser as he mulled over a question.

A knock made him look up.

"It's open." He called in reply to the sound, turning his eyes back to his homework as the door opened. Logan moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, how's th' homework goin'?"

Jack hummed.

"I'm almost done."

Logan gave him a surprised look.

"That fast?"

Jack raised a brow at him. Why was he so shocked?

"Yeah. I'm in the habit of doing it fast so I can get to work on time. I'm still not used to not working, so I haven't gotten out of the habit yet." He explained, writing down an answer. "Anyway, did you need something dad?"

"Fer trainin' t'day th' others are gonna be playin' capture th' flag outside, with powers. Ya wanna come join?"

Jack's hand halted halfway to the paper. He then looked in confusion at his father.

"Capture the flag?"

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah. Helps 'em learn t' use their abilities in moderation an' works on their stamina. Also fun fer them. So, ya game?"

Jack hummed, thinking, then nodded after a moment.

"Sure. It sounds fun."

Logan grinned, standing and leading the way. The walk was silent, but it was the comfortable kind, not the awkward type.

Soon they arrived in the backyard, where students chatted and laughed, enjoying the nice day. Logan took a deep breath.

"A'right! Everyone over here now!" He bellowed, making Jack, who unfortunately stood right beside him, jump. It had the same effect on the other students, and they ran over.

"Evan, Scott, yer team leaders, pick who ya want."

Soon Jack found himself on a team with Scott, headed towards where their flag was.

He rubbed at his bare arms nervously. He decided with a nod that he wouldn't use his mutant power. Not if he could help it.

The game began and Jack yelped as he was just about run over by the others, but managed to follow without falling.

Ice, fire, and many other things flew about through the air, some kids soared around as well, their abilities in flying.

Jack wove about to avoid running into anyone, heading for the opposing teams flag.

A sudden scent hit his nose and Jack turned slightly right just moments before Kurt appeared. The blue teen looked confused as to why jack hadn't run into him and instead _past_ him.

Jack didn't know how he'd done it either, but shook it off, continuing towards the flag.

A crackle caught his ears and he jumped just in time to avoid an ice blast that was aimed at his feet.

Jack realized that now he was the main target of the other team as his senses went haywire. Jumping, ducking and weaving, he avoided any attempts to stop him.

His hand closed around the red cloth that was the opposing flag, and grinned, cheering triumphantly.

Then the blades came from his arms, spearing the cloth.

Jack winced.

"Uh...whoops..?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Jack woke up, arms lit with pain. He was glad he had his own room now, no longer rooming with his father. He was sure his dad would worry too much if he saw Jack up in the middle of the night with pain.

Sitting up, Jack flicked on his bedside lamp then took to examining his arms.

They were red, lines of dry blood on them. He then looked at his blankets and found them in shreds. He groaned, flopping back down.

After a pause to think, he sighed then stood, quietly padding barefoot out of his room and down the hall.

"Let's see...Mr. McCoy said the really strong pain killers were..." He whispered to himself as he entered the kitchen, searching through the cabnits.

"Jack? What are you doing up?"

Jack jumped with a yelp (which he quickly muffled with a hand), turning around.

Ororo stood in the doorway, confusion on her face, a mug that steamed in her hands.

"M-Ms. Ororo!" Jack mumbled, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

She smiled kindly, moving over.

"I believe I asked first."

Jack blushed embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well...I kinda needed some pain killers."

Concern crossed Ororo's face.

"Pain killlers? Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, don't worry, I'm fine. My arms are just a little sore."

Ororo reached past him into the cabnit, producing a bottle.

"Here, these are yours. It's labeled, see?" She said, turning the bottle to show that Jack's name was written on it and the dosage bellow it.

"Thanks." Jack said, taking the bottle and retrieving a glass of water.

"You should tell someone whenever you feel pain, Jack. If you don't it just makes things worse." Ororo said softly. Jack shrugged.

"Well I'm used to dealing with things on my own. It's not like I mind."

Ororo touched his shoulder gently.

"But we mind. Your father, Hank, the Professor, myself, even the other students. We are a family here, Jack. A family you are part of now."

Jack ducked his head, blushing slightly. He'd never thought of it like that.

"Now, take your pills and go to bed. You took your other medicine, yes?"

"Yeah. Right before I went to bed earlier."

"Good. Now go on, back to bed." The woman said gently, lightly pushing him towards the doorway.

Jack, downing the painkillers, set the glass in the sink and left, heading towards his room once more. He felt like he had a lot to think over about this new 'family'.

* * *

Everyone was talking casually as they ate breakfast when Jack entered quietly, an air of hesitance about him.

"Uh...Mr. McCoy? I think...Something weirds going on."

All the adults immediately looked at him in alarm. It had been three weeks, nothing odd had happened with Jack until now, so it made them uneasy. McCoy sccoted his chair away from the table and grabbed another, setting it in front of him.

"Alright Jack, sit down and tell me what's going on."

Jack grimaced, then turned, lifting his shirt and showing his back.

Metal slid out from the edges of his shoulder blades, forming dangerously sharp, one foot blades. The metal was stained red with his blood, and some seeped to drip down Jacks back.

Logan cursed profusely as McCoy quickly turned to Kurt.

"Get my medical kit and a wet hand towel."

Kurt was quick to vanish in a puff of smoke, returning moments later, kit and wet towel in his hands.

McCoy, thanking him, took the towel.

"Alright Jack, can you get the blades back in?"

Jack's face became consentrated, brow furrowed, and slowly the blades slid back in.

The blue man cleaned Jack's back carefully, trying his best to not harm the teen. Jack was patient, not minding the cold towel.

Logan moved over, crouching beside Jack.

"Are ya a'right?"

Jack hummed, nodding.

"Yeah. I might need a new blanket though...again."

Logan chuckled wihle the other students burst into laughter. Jack playfully frowned.

"It's not my fault!" He insisted. "It happens when I'm sleeping!"

"Did ya take yer mornin' dose t'day?"

Jack, distracted by the food, looked over.

"Hm?"

Logan sighed.

"Yer meds, Jay, yer meds."

Jack's expression became sheepish.

"W-wellllll..."

"Jay..." Logan's tone was warning.

"I kinda...panicked about my shoulders and forgot."

Scott stood.

"I'll go get them for you. Your bathroom counter, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

Scott left the room and silence fell, everyone watching Jack, his dad and McCoy. Logan was quietly berrating Jack for not taking his medicine while he was patched up by McCoy.

"Well, at least now we know his abilities will be evolving." Ororo stated. The Professor nodded.

"Now we can be more prepared for Jack's future evolutions." He added.

McCoy glanced up at Jack.

"I'm going to have you take three different meds now, alright? One for pain, one to help keep the metal in, and one to help you sleep considering Ororo's seen you in the kitchen ten times in the past three weeks. Don't even give me that look, I know you need a sleep med."

"I feel like I'll end up being an addict." Jack grumbled.

"You won't, don't worry. Only thirty miligrams of each, and the sleep aid is only for night time _if_ you're having troubles."

Jack hummed, once more distracted by the food, trying to reach a bagel.

* * *

**Yay! I didn't hit writers block! So now we've got Uncle McCoy and Aunt Ororo having quality time with Jack, and I want you guys to tell me if I should have some family-ish moments between Jack and Prof. X! So if you review, please tell me your opinion while you're at it!**


End file.
